


The Favour

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A scream in the library leads Belle to a discovery about the town’s landlord.-= Winner 2018 TEA - Best Drabble =-





	1. Chapter 1

Belle was humming softly under her breath as she re-shelved the last few books. It had been a pleasantly busy day in the library, plenty of people coming in, but spaced out enough so she’d never felt rushed of her feet. There had been an uncomfortable moment when she’d walked by the computers and discovered Keith Nott viewing an X-rated site. This was a public library for goodness sake, and the rules were very clear about what was permitted and what wasn’t. She supposed she should be grateful that he’d had the small sense to turn the sound down, so nobody else had heard the moaning screams she’d been subjected to before she shut his computer down.

As she shoved the trolley back into position by the circulation desk, she heard a scream of a very different sort from the reference section. She started off at a run. The only person left in the library was Mr Gold, who had been researching a painting he’d recently acquired. Visions of him having fallen filled Belle’s mind, but nothing her panicked brain had conjured prepared her for the sight of the normally calm and reserved landlord cowering in the far corner of the room.

“Mr Gold? What happened?”

He pointed a shaking finger at the desk and stammered; “S..spider.”

The skewed book and scattered paper and pens gave her a good idea of where she would find said spider. Mr Gold whimpered and hid his face in his hands as she flicked the book open. There between pages 278 and 279 was the flatten remains of a medium sized spider. Belle tried to keep her tone light; “Well, it’s an ex-spider now.”

Gold took a few shaky breaths and regained some of his composure. He wouldn’t look in the direction of the book until Belle covered the squashed arachnid with a blank piece of paper.

“I am very sorry for my outburst Miss French. I was rather startled,” – he glanced at her before returning to fiddling with his cufflinks, - “Please bill me for the book.”

Belle knew fear when she saw it, Mr Gold was plainly an arachnophobe, but she couldn’t understand why he was still looking so tense now the spider was dead. She realised that his cane was still hooked on the corner of the table, maybe standing without his customary support was causing him discomfort. He took it from her hand with a polite nod, and once he had folded his hands over the handle and planted it firmly he looked more like his usual self.

“Miss French, I find myself in the unusual position of having to ask you for a favour.”

She couldn’t help her eyebrows rising at the unusual comment. She couldn’t imagine that she would have anything Mr Gold would want that he wouldn’t be able to ask for without having to frame as a one of his infamous deals.

“What is it you need Mr Gold?”

He bowed his head and studied his hands before softly asking; “Please don’t tell anyone about this?”

It was such a simple thing that Belle was stunned. Gold filled the silence with further explanation.

“I’m not a popular figure in town, if people were to discover my phobia they would think if fitting revenge to fill my mailbox with,” - He shuddered, - “With those things. I couldn’t bear that.”

His eyes were filled with such anguish that Belle almost reached for his hands in an attempt to comfort him. Her hand faltered before she touched him, he had tensed sharply at her gesture, so she pulled back. She couldn’t even try to assure him that his concern was unfounded; everyone in town knew that Leroy had once doused his rent money with itching powder. Several people had thought it a great idea and since then Gold always wore leather gloves when handling the rent money. He was right if his fear became known the poor man would be up to his eyes in spiders. Belle had no fear of spiders, but she mentally cringed at that image.

“I promise Mr Gold, no one shall ever hear of this from me,”

He gave her a small smile; “Thank you Miss French. I am in your debt. When you need a favour, you have to but ask and it will be granted.”

With that Mr Gold gave her a slight bow and left the room. A few moments later she heard the front door open and close as he left the building. She found herself laughing at the strangeness of the last few moments. She was now in a position that anyone else in town would find envious; Mr Gold owed her a favour. The only problem was she couldn’t think of a single thing to request from him.

As she tidied away the reference books he had been using, she found his notebook forgotten on the desk. For a moment she tapped the leather-bound book against the palm of her hand. She would return it to him tomorrow lunchtime, if he didn’t call in for it during the morning. Either way she would find the opportunity to release him from the obligation he believed himself to be under. After all she had done nothing to deserve such a favour, she’d simply offered a promise any decent human being would have made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beastlycheese said:  
> Favour Gold. How do you normally deal with unwanted visitors of the 8 legged variety? You must meet quite a few with all the properties you own and antiques you store?

Gold left the library briskly and headed directly for his car. He’d been planning on returning to the shop to examine the painting he’d been researching, but after the scare he’d had he wanted to get home. He balled his hand into a fist and thumped the steering wheel a few times, he’d honestly thought he was getting better. Only last week he’d managed to walk past a hedge where a bloody great web with one of those creatures sat in the middle. True he’d picked up his pace and walked as far away as the pavement would allow, but he’d not crossed the road, which was an improvement.

Not wanting anyone to wonder why he was sat in his car beating the hell out of the steering wheel, he started the engine and began the drive home. It was surprisingly easy to avoid spiders, (his therapist would be proud; he’d managed to think the damn word), a cleaning service ensured his house was spotless, and Dove took care of all in-coming stock to ensure there were no nasty surprises. Halloween could be a bit tricky, but at least he could ban exterior decorations in all of the properties he owned, so that made some of the town safe for him. Granny’s was to be avoided at all costs during October, the irritating woman always let her grand-daughter run wild with seasonal tat from the first of the month.

He was still feeling unsettled when he reached home. By the time he’d shed his overcoat, jacket and tie, and put the kettle on he realised that his lingering discomfort was because there had been a witness to his panic attack. He abandoned the cup of tea and reached for the scotch instead. In had been years since anyone had seen him in that state. Dove had seen him flustered once, but since he’d cut his hand the picture frame he’d broken that time, he was able to pass the incident off as pain related. His ex-wife had known about his phobia, her understanding had lasted for their engagement and the first year of their marriage. Gold shuddered and took a swig of scotch. As their marriage had soured after the car accident that crippled his leg, Milah had tried to ‘cure’ him of his fear. According to Doctor Hopper, her method of creeping her fingers over the back of his neck while hissing ‘spider!’, and her cruel laughter when he was in the midst of a panic attack had probably contributed to deepening his fear. He certainly hadn’t needed the good doctor to point out the number her mocking and sneering insults had done on his self-esteem.

The divorce had been painful and bitter, but he had enjoyed her calling him up out if the blue a few years later, full of sweet words and asking if they could make another go of it. He’d made his fortune by then and had delighted in telling her to sling her hook.

He swirled the remaining scotch in his glass. Miss French had not mocked him when she found him cowering in the corner of the reference room. She had been very kind, and considerate; neither of which he was used to being on the receiving end of. It was an interesting change of pace. She’d been happy to promise to keep his secret, then again, the offer of a favour from the most powerful man in town was quite the incentive.

What would she ask for? Her father’s slate was currently clear, but Moe French did have an unfortunate gambling habit, so there was always the possibility that she would request a bail out for him. The Mayor was constantly trying to trim the library budget. Gold grinned to himself, should Miss French ask for help with that, he would be pleased to assist; it was always fun to step on Regina’s toes.

The simple truth was he had no idea what favour Miss Belle French would request. He finished off his scotch and considered the situation. Uncertainty in business deals made him uncomfortable, yet he wasn’t worried about what favour the petite librarian might ask for. In fact, he was oddly looking forward to seeing what she decided on. Whistling softly to himself he started to prepare dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> @a-monthly-rumbelling Non-Smut prompt “Please, don’t tell anyone.”


End file.
